Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oral tobacco composition and to a production method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Oral tobacco compositions such as snus and tobacco gum are conventionally known. These existing oral tobacco compositions contain various unneeded substances derived from a tobacco material. Various approaches have been proposed in order to reduce such unneeded substances.
For instance, WO 2007/053096 1 discloses an oral tobacco composition which, in order to reduce unneeded substances contained in tobacco leaves, utilizes a tobacco material produced by extracting a flavor component including nicotine from tobacco leaves, washing a residue after extraction, and returning a purified extract.